


believe me

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, then make up, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: If you believed when I said that I'd be better off without you then you never truly knew me at all





	believe me

When Stiles and Derek fought, it was usually over small, petty things. That’s how they worked. If they weren’t saving each other’s lives, they were snarking at each other over whatever they felt like arguing about that day.

It all came crashing down one night when the pack had gotten rid of some kind of flying werewolf hybrid creature. They were back at the loft to regroup when Stiles and Derek went at it again.

“Shut up Derek. Shut. Up. You have to stop with this self-sacrificing bullshit. It wasn’t cute when we were in high school and it’s not cute now. You have a pack that relies on you and running headfirst into danger all the time affects all of us now, not just you.”

“You’re my pack. It’s my job to protect you guys and if that means sacrificing myself then so be it.”

“God, we’d be better off without you sometimes,” Stiles said in a moment that he immediately wished he could take back.

The entire pack went silent around them. Stiles regretted those words the second they left his mouth but the damage was done now.

He sputtered out an apology, trying to take back the words but Derek hung his head and made his way upstairs without saying another word. The pack took that as their cue to leave, throwing Stiles pitying looks as they walked past him.

Stiles took half an hour to calm himself down before slowly making his way upstairs, giving Derek time to realize he was on his way up.

Stiles knocked on the door as a courtesy before slowly pushing it open.

Derek was in the bed, covered pulled up above his head.

“Can I sit down?” Stiles asked.

The lump under the blanket moved a bit and Stiles took that as a confirmation before approaching the bed and sitting on his side.

“Do you mean it?” Derek mumbled from his blanket cocoon.

“Oh god no,” Stiles’ voice broke. “Der babe, if you believed when I said I’d be better off without you then you never truly knew me at all. You’re everything to me you know that right? I wouldn’t last a day without you in my life. You give me a reason to wake up, a reason to stay alive. And it scares me so much how easily you’re willing to die for the pack,” Stiles said as he fought back tears.

Derek poked his head out from the blankets, looking up at Stiles.

“I don’t do it for the pack, I do it for you. I don’t want to live a life that you aren’t a part of. I will always do everything to make sure that you stay safe Stiles.”

Before he knew it, Stiles was wrapped up under the blanket with Derek, holding him tightly.

“I’m so sorry I said that babe. You have to know I didn’t mean it.”

Stiles was afraid that he’d ruined him and Derek for good with one stupid, harmful, and untrue accusation.

“I know you didn’t. Now shush. It’s late and I’m tired and tomorrow’s a big day.”

“What? Why is tomorrow a big day?” Stiles asked.

“Nevermind. Sleep first, surprise later.”

 

Stiles would later find out that the surprise was Derek’s over the top proposal that he had been planning for months.


End file.
